Certain vehicles today, such as hybrid electric vehicles, can be driven with or without the use of fuel, depending on the mode of the vehicle as it is being driven. For certain users, for example of hybrid electric vehicles, the users' typical commuting practices may allow them to operate the vehicle in electric modes of operation for extended periods of time without using fuel. Under such circumstances, fuel may be allowed to remain in the fuel tank of the vehicle for a period of time such that the fuel has a level of freshness that is less than optimal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for monitoring freshness of fuel in vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such monitoring of fuel freshness in vehicles. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such monitoring of fuel freshness in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.